De Chair et De Sang
by Amandine.D
Summary: Elena, maintenant vampire, doit faire face à plusieurs problèmes consécutifs. Elle en apprendra beaucoup sur elle, sur sa famille, ses ancêtres. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il faut en plus de ça qu'elle est des problèmes de cœur. Entre les combats, les surprises, et ses sentiments, réussira-t-elle a s'en sortir une fois de plus? Même aidé de ses amis?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir a tous et toues, et bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction ici! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bien entendu j'attends vos commentaires ;)

Je répondrais au plus vite a tous si le temps ainsi que mon agenda me le permet ^^

Je tiens a préciser bien évidemment que les personnages sont tirés de nos livres préférés donc de leurs auteurs ou scénaristes. Je ne tire donc aucun profit financier en publiant mes écrits.

Voilà. Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

* * *

PROLOGUE :

Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, face à face. C'était enfin le jour J. Enfin elles allaient pouvoir montrer toutes les rancœurs qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre. Le combat faisait rage autours d'elles. Elena inspecta brièvement les alentours et repéra directement son bien aimé se battre contre un hybride. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle aimerait mais elle avait quelque chose a accomplir avant cela. La pluie ruisselait sur les nombreuses feuilles d'arbres. Les gouttes d'eau venaient terminer leur chemin sur les visages des deux jeunes femmes. Il fallait en finir. Ni une ni deux chacune d'entre elle s'élança vers l'autre pour débuter une bataille sans merci...


	2. Chapter 2

Je refermais mon journal intime en un claquement sonore. Lasse de tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête en ce moment. Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que j'étais devenue semblable à ces êtres de la nuit. J'étais à présent sur la même longueur d'onde que Stephan. Je pouvais à présent ressentir sa faiblesse face au sang humain, certes, pas démultiplié comme lui. Il a encore du mal à se remettre de son long séjour en compagnie de Klaus, ça n'a fait que remonter en lui de vieux démons qu'il avait cru avoir enfouis au fin fond de son âme pour toujours. Nous pensions tous que s'il avait réussis a s'en remettre la première fois il réussirait la deuxième ettoutes les autres fois où il sera confronté a sa double personnalité. Mais j'ai bien peur que la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider n'est plus de ce monde. Lexi. Sa meilleure amie. Je me sens si impuissante, j'aimerai l'aider a surmonter tout ça mais il se renferme sur lui-même, sur son bourbon, sa vieille musique et ses écureuils comme dirais Damon. Il donne l'impression que tout va bien mais nous savions bien, Damon et moi que tout était faussé.

La sonnette de chez moi retentie et j'entendis Jer' descendre pour ouvrir la porte. C'est en soupirant que je descendis a mon tour. Cela faisait a peine une semaine que j'étais cloitré chez moi sans avoir vu personne. La petite frimousse blonde que j'aperçue à l'entrée me rendis mon sourire.

**- Caroline ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?**M'exclamais-je en la prenant dans les bras.

**- Je viens sortir la belle Gilbert de la prison qu'elle s'est elle-même créée.**

**- Oh … Euh, j'ai pas trop…**

**- On se tait, on monte se laver et mettre quelque chose de propre sur soi et de pas chiffonné et on me suit.** Répliqua la jolie blonde en face de moi.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène mais abdiqua en rabattant les bras faiblement le long de mon corps.  
Je montais les marches d'un pas las et me dirigeais vers ma chambre tandis que Caroline parlait activement avec Jeremy.

**- Et on s'habille classe ! On a réussi a faire sortir mini Salvatore.** Insista une voix que je reconnu que trop.

Je me retournais vivement. Damon. Ce n'est qu'a cet instant que je vis a quel point il m'avait manqué. Mon allié.  
Je redescendis les marches vivement et lui sautais au cou.

**- Damon ! tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**- Personne ne t'as interdit de venir me rendre visite ma belle.** Susurra-t-il à mon oreille en me rendant mon étreinte.

**- Eh bien, si j'avais eu un accueil aussi chaleureux j'aurais été aux anges.**

**- Mais tu n'es pas le beau et ténébreux Damon Salvatore blondie.** S'amusa le vampire.

Caroline fit la moue et je lui souris en retour, avant de me diriger vers ma salle de bain et de me préparer.

On était tous dans la voiture de Damon a présent, Jeremy nous avait accompagnés et on se dirigeait a toute allure vers le Mystic'grill. La voiture de Stephan était déjà garé devant et à sa vu mes mains devinrent instinctivement moites. Je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine, lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais bon ce n'était pas une raison. Il allait mal. J'aurais dû essayer encore et encore de l'aider a remonter cette pente si ardue pour lui au lieu de le laisser sournoisement tomber. La main de Damon se posa sur la mienne et il la serra affectueusement. Je le regardais et lui offris un faible sourire.

**- Il ne t'en veut pas. C'est lui qui voulait être seul et qui a rejeté ton aide. Et c'est lui qui culpabilise.**

**- Evidemment, ça m'aurait étonné du contraire.** Soupirais je encore plus lasse qu'à mon habitude.

**- Aller Elena ! Oh les cœurs. On s'en fou on est la pour s'amuser.** Fit remarquer Caroline. Je déviais mon regard vers le rétroviseur intérieur pour la scruter. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Elle était heureuse que l'on se retrouve tous. Mon frère serra mon épaule et descendit de la voiture suivit de la jolie blonde. Damon continuait de me fixer l'air inquiet.

**- Ca va aller, ne t'en fait pas. Comme dit Caro on est là pour s'amuser. Et si ça tourne mal, ton chevalier servant sera toujours présent ma belle.** Ironisa-t-il en me déposant un baisé sur ma tempe. Il sorti de la voiture a son tour et après avoir expiré longuement je fis de même.  
Damon se retrouva instantanément à mes côtés et me pris la main pour m'entrainer a l'intérieur du bâtiment de peur que je fasse demi-tour.

Caroline et Jeremy avaient déjà disparu de la circulation alors qu'à notre tour on se faufilait parmi la foule environnante du bar-restaurant.  
La chevelure brune et la peau mate de mon amie Bonnie m'interpella et je lâchai la main de Damon pour aller la retrouver. Ce dernier me fit signe qu'il allait rejoindre Stephan qui lui était adossé au bar. Je dégluti difficilement mais acquiesça. Bonnie quant à elle m'accueillit à bras ouvert. Son étreinte me réconforta.

**- Ça fait plaisir de te voir Elena. Comment ça va ?** Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**- Ça va, enfin je crois, le plus dur est à venir.**

Bonnie regarda vers le fond de la salle et aperçu Stephan à son tour. Elle me poussa vers lui.

-** J'ai juste envie de te dire, plus vite ça sera fait et mieux ce sera pour vous deux.**

Je m'apprêtai à refuser mais Caroline se mis de l'autre côté et me poussa elle aussi. Je soupirais de frustration vaincue d'avance.

On s'approchait beaucoup trop rapidement de la destination fatidique. Damon me fit un clin d'œil encourageant et disparu a mon plus grand désespoir. A vrai dire Bonnie et Caroline avaient aussi pris le large sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je me retrouvais donc face a Stephan, ne sachant que dire.  
Ses yeux me transperçaient de toute part et ce fut a cet instant que je me rendis compte a quel point il m'avait manqué. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour dire je ne sais quoi. Mon cerveau ne marchait plus. Stephan me sourit et me pris instinctivement dans ses bras.

**- Ne dis rien Elena. C'est moi qui t'ai rejeté. Je m'en veux tellement.**

**- Oh arrête enfin!** M'énervais-je.** Tu fais toujours le gars a qui on rejette tout sur ses épaules mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas persisté a venir te voir.**

**- Eh bien dans ce cas-là on peut dire qu'on est quitte et l'affaire est close.** Il m'offrit son sourire enjôleur qui me faisait chavirer.

**- Plus sérieusement. Comment te sens-tu ? Je veux dire, est ce que tu arrives a contrôler ta …**

**- Je vais bien Elena. J'arrive a me contrôler de mieux en mieux, sinon je n'aurais pas pris le risque de venir dans cet endroit. Je ne suis pas aussi inconscient que Damon.**

Je ris face a sa réplique cinglante sur son frère.

**- Damon est justement très conscient de tout ce qu'il a pu faire, il faisait ça par déception, par mécontentement.**

**- Est-ce une raison pour tout lui pardonner ?**

**- Bien sûr que non, il a ses torts et il a eu maintes et maintes fois l'occasion de se faire pardonner, ce qu'il a fait. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Pourtant il reste Damon, ton frère, celui qui t'a épaulé pendant que je n'étais pas là pour le faire, celui qui t'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie…**

**- Je sais**, soupira t'il.** Mais je sais surtout ce qu'il pense de toi, je vois son regard quand il se pose sur toi. Il t'aime a en mourir et ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu fais ressortir sa part d'humanité comme jamais.**

**- Mais ça ne change rien Stephan. C'est toi que j'aime. J'adore Damon plus que tout, mais c'est toi que j'ai choisis non ?** Je lui souris tendrement.

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa tendrement, avant de me prendre la main pour nous éloigner du bar.

-** Elena, Stephan … Ca faisait longtemps !**

Je connaissais que trop bien cette voix et elle ne m'avait pas manqué. Je regardais Stephan inquiète avant de me retourner.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Katherine. On se serait bien passé de ta présence.**

**- Oui je m'en doute bien,** répondit-t-elle en prenant un verre de martini au passage. **Mais j'avais envie de voir a quoi tu ressemblais maintenant que tu étais comme nous. Et a vrai dire ça te va plutôt bien. Tu suis bien ma route, aucune personnalité.**

**- Je n'ai en aucun cas contrôlé le fait de devenir comme toi, et si c'était pour te ressembler encore plus crois moi je m'en serais bien passé.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Katherine sérieusement ?** Demanda Stephan à la jeune femme contrarié par ma réplique.

**- Je viens faire bouger les choses un peu. Maintenant que tout va bien pour le meilleur des mondes je trouve ça niant-niant. Surtout vous deux d'ailleurs. Je sais pas… Je vais peut être prendre un peu de bon temps avec Damon.**

Katherine fixait ce dernier en train d'aguicher une énième fille bourré. Sans le vouloir je me mis a grogner. C'était bien la première fois que mes aptitudes vampiriques se manifestaient.  
Stephan me regardait étrangement mais je n'y faisais pas attention.

**- Ah moins que ça ne te dérange Elena, Tu le veux pour toi aussi ? Tu sais ils sont très bien comme amants…**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle mit ses doigts sur ses tempes en fronçant les sourcils.  
Bonnie était derrière elle, je lui souris reconnaissante. Elle me le rendit et s'exclama :

**- Katherine, Katherine, Katherine … Change de disque ça deviens lourd. Et tu devrais savoir que c'est extrêmement démodé de faire pareil que son arrière arrière arrière arrière ? Encore une fois ? Je sais plus j'ai perdu le fil bref j'en rajoute un pour le fun, arrière-grand-mère. Met toi ça dans le crâne.**

Je n'avais jamais vu Bonnie avec autant de répartie. Mais je devais avouer que c'était assez grisant de voir la tête de Katherine a cet instant. J'étais soucieuse par contre de son apparition soudaine et pour ma part cela ne présageait rien de bon. Au revoir la tranquillité.  
Damon, Caroline, Matt, et Jeremy c'étaient rapprochés entre temps, surement en voyant Katherine.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda Damon sèchement.

**- C'est pas possible,** s'exclama mon double. **On ne peut pas venir a Mystic Falls sans raison apparente ?**

**- Pas avec toi non.**

**- J'ai vu sur les réseaux sociaux le statut de Stephan passer de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué », Je voulais juste m'en assurer.** Plaisanta-t-elle.

Stephan leva les yeux au ciel et je surpris Jeremy en train de ricaner. Damon lui offrit un sourire sournois.

-** Si ce n'est que ça alors on va te laisser et continuer notre soirée !** Ces derniers mots la déstabilisèrent quelque peu, mais il tourna les talons.

**- Vous ne cherchez donc pas a savoir ce qui m'amène ?**

Caroline décida a son tour de rentrer dans le jeu de Damon.

**- Tu nous le diras bien assez tôt… Tu n'aimes tellement pas qu'on te tourne le dos que tu seras bientôt a nos pieds.**

Katherine la regarda partir avec Matt encore plus dérouté a présent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi faible. Bonnie et Jer' les avaient suivis. Il ne restait plus que Stephan et moi face a elle, mais je mis fin à la conversation en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait a ouvrir la bouche.

**- A bientôt je suppose Kath' !**

Je pris la main de Stephan afin de nous diriger activement vers les autres. Katherine quant à elle était resté bouche bée toute seule au milieu de la salle, avant de disparaitre.

La soirée continuait dans la bonne humeur. Caroline Damon et moi faisions un concours de celui qui finirait le plus saoul, pendant que Jeremy Bonnie et Steph, étaient assis a une table et parlaient activement.

La musique m'entraînait, je commençais a danser sans le vouloir avec Caroline tout en rigolant. Matt continuait a servir Damon qui lui nous regardait amusé. Je les voyait eux aussi parler mais ne chercha pas a écouter. Je pris Caroline et l'entraîna dans une valse active qui nous trimbalait de long en larges dans tout le Mystic-Grill. Ca m'avait manqué, de rire, de voir mes amis. Les yeux pétillants de Matt, le sourire de Caroline, La bonne humeur de Bonnie, Damon et ses pitreries, et Stephan… Oui Stephan, je lui avais dit que je l'aimais alors que je ne savais plus ou j'en étais réellement. Tellement de choses c'étaient bousculées dans ma tête en une semaine. Je crois que j'ai trop réfléchi, Je me prends trop la tête, après tout pourquoi je doute ? J'ai dit instinctivement « je t'aime » a Stephan, alors c'est que c'est vrai. Maintenant il se contrôle alors tout va pour le mieux. Tout va redevenir comme avant. Tranquille… Si on oublie Katherine bien entendu.

Je repris conscience et me rendis compte que j'étais toujours en train de virevolter avec Car' dans toute la pièce. Elle me sourit gentiment et m'arrêta avant de fixer le fond de la salle, là ou se trouvait nos amis.

**- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Ca va bien, je suis heureuse de vous avoir tous avec moi et …**

**- Bon ! J'ai compris, tu me le diras bien assez tôt … tu es bien la descendante de Katherine,** rigola Caroline avant de partir a grande enjambée.

**- ALORS CA C'ETAIT MESQUIN CAROLINE !** Lui criais-je.

La petite blonde éclata de rire devant mon air dépité. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à la suivre une forte odeur de sang s'infiltra dans mes sinus, faisant palpiter mes tempes. Je tournais vivement la tête au bon endroit et je vis Matt se tenir la main dans un torchon tâché de rouge a présent. Il me regardait d'un air désolé. Puis tout se passa trop vite, une ombre passa devant moi a toute allure suivit d'une autre. Stephan et Damon. Ce dernier essayait de maintenir Stephan du mieux qu'il pouvait tandis que Caroline fermait toutes les portes du bar. Je réagis du tac au tac et me précipitai sur Matt suivit de Jeremy pour l'amener en sécurité.

**- Reste avec lui Jeremy, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de l'autre côté.**

**- Oui, soit prudente.**

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre et franchit la porte qui me séparait de la folie de Stephan. Bonnie me fixait impuissante. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas utiliser son pouvoir pour affaiblir Stephan, cela nous toucherais tous, de plus le cadet n'aurais rien ressenti vu la force de sa soif.

Je regardais Stephan avec inquiétude, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, mais je n'aimais pas cette facette de lui. Elle m'horripilait. Sans le vouloir vraiment je laissais ma rage prendre le dessus et fonça sur les deux vampires pour saisir le plus jeune a la gorge afin de le plaquer au mur. Je ne canalisais plus ma force. Si je ne me contrôlais pas plus vite j'allais partir en freestyle. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne m'en inquietais pas plus que ça , me recentrant sur la situation actuelle. J'arrivais parfaitement à le maitriser à mon plus grand étonnement. Damon qui avait été obligé de lâcher prise observait a présent la scène.

**- Comment oses tu, ne serrais-ce qu'un instant, penser être possible d'attaquer Matt devant moi sans que je ne réagisse ?** Mon ton était cinglant et dur.

Je le voyais se calmer a vu d'œil. Ses veines rosâtres disparurent autour de ses yeux verts. Sa bouche déconfite était entrouverte, Il ne savait que dire ce qui m'obligea a continuer plus mais plus doucement a mon tour.

**- Tu m'avais dit que tu pouvais te contrôler. Moi je ne parlais pas de se contrôler face aux humains, mais du contrôle face au sang. Quel régime suis-tu ?**

Il ne me répondit pas. Je raffermis ma poigne sur sa gorge.

**- Quel régime suis-tu Stephan ? Je veux t'entendre me le dire. Damon n'aurais pas eu autant de mal à te retenir si tu bouffais encore des écureuils.**

**- Je … Je n'ai jamais arrêté le sang humain depuis mon retour avec Klaus. Mais ça allait bien. Je sortais au grand jour et je n'avais aucune envie…**

**- Dans ce cas-là, depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas nourris ?**

**- Hier soir…**Il baissa la tête, piteux.** Mais avant je pouvais tenir deux voire trois jours sans me nourrir.**

**- Mais ça c'était avant que tu ne reprennes le sang humain. Bon sang Stephan !** m'énervais-je.** Tu te rends compte que tu as mis plein de gens en danger ce soir ? Et je ne parle pas que des humains. Tu as mis notre secret au grand jour devant tout le monde.**

Il ne répondit pas. Je continuais de le fixer intensément puis entrepris de le lâcher, non sans mal, mes doigts étaient crispés.

**- Damon ? Peux-tu le ramener a la pension s'il te plait ?** Je vous rejoint tout a l'heure.

Damon acquiesça et pris Stephan par le bras avant de franchir la porte de sortie. Je me retournais vers les autres et remarquais qu'il y avait encore trois, quatre humains, ils avaient donc assisté a la scène. Caroline me regardait, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution… L'hypnose. On s'affairaient a leur faire oublier ce houleux souvenir pendant que Bonnie commençait a remettre les tables et les chaises en place. Matt ressorti du local accompagné de mon frère avec un bandage sur la main.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé Elena.**

**- Matt, tu n'as rien a te reprocher. Tu n'es pas en tort, le coupable c'est Stephan.** Répondis-je amère.

- Ca a gâché ta soirée quand même…

**- C'est pas grave ce n'était pas la dernière. T'en fait pas. **Je le pris dans mes bras affectueusement avant de me retourner vers ma petite sorcière. **Bonnie ? On se voit demain ?** La petite métisse acquiesça en souriant, puis avant que je ne puisse me tourner vers Caroline qui finissait d'hypnotiser les quelques personnes qui avaient assistés à la scène, cette dernière me coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

**- Oui Elena je t'amène à la pension, **plaisanta-t-elle en poussant la jeune fille en dehors du bar.

Je lui souris et embrassa Matt, Bonnie et Jeremy avant de partir avec elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois dans l'habitacle confiné de la voiture du vampire je poussa un grand soupir désespéré.  
Caroline ne releva pas et se contenta de démarrer pour prendre la route. Il faisait nuit noir, les ombres des arbres projetées par les phares de la voitures et les réverbères de la ville filaient sur la route au rythme de notre vitesse. Je n'avais plus envie de penser. Encore moins d'affronter encore Stephan une nouvelle fois.

**- C'était quoi cette force qui a surgit de toi Elena ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien. C'était à la fois flippant et grisant. Comme un surplus d'adrénaline. Comme si je ne pouvais rien contrôler et que c'était cette force justement qui me guidait.**

Le silence se réinstalla. Et si je me ré-attaquais à Stephan ? Si c'était une pulsion que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, cela pouvait devenir problématique.

**- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?**

**- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?** Marmonnais-je.

**- C'est tellement facile !** S'amusa la blonde.

Je ne répondis pas et lui indiquais de continuer son chemin vers la pension.  
Le reste de la route se fit dans un silence agréable jusqu'à l'arrêt du moteur.

**- Je t'accompagne.** Me dit-elle en détachant sa ceinture.

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Depuis que tu dors chez moi ce soir !**

**- C'est évident.** Rigolais-je. **Je me demande pourquoi je pose la question.**

Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et entra doucement dans la maison. Damon se trouvait dans le salon dos a nous, un verre de bourbon dans sa main. De la musique s'élevait du poste a côté de la cheminée le faisant se dandiner. Si je me mordais la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire ce ne fut pas le cas de Caroline qui explosa littéralement m'entrainant au passage dans son fou rire. Le vampire ténébreux se retourna subitement comme pris au piège et leva les mains en l'air.

**- Ok ok ! je plaide coupable.** S'exclama Damon en renversant au passage une lampée de bourbon.

**- Je pense surtout que tu devrais arrêter de boire avant que je ne t'emmène en cellule de dégrisement.** rigolais-je en lui prenant son verre pour le finir d'une traite.

**- Hey ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est totalement incorrect.**

Le sourire aux lèvres je me dirigeais vers le placard de Damon et en sortis deux verres de plus que je remplis rapidement. Apres avoir donné son verre a Caroline je m'assis lourdement sur le canapé.

**- Comment va Stephan ?** Demanda Caroline voyant que je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet.

**- Oh… ben, Stephan en fait, il se morfond après avoir vidé quelques poches de sang.**

Damon posa son regard sur moi. Un regard doux et emplit d'inquiétude.

**- Et toi Elena ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je veux dire ta force ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Et je ne sais encore moins où j'ai trouvé ma force pour le maintenir seule. Le seul truc que je sais c'est que je n'irais pas le voir ce soir.** Répondis-je les yeux dans le vague tout en finissant mon verre suivit de mes deux amis.

Les verres s'enchainaient et on continuait de s'amuser et de se changer les idées à trois, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous prenne Caroline et moi de plein fouet. Je me posais sur le deuxième canapé de libre voyant que mon amie avait réquisitionné le premier et entreprit tant bien que mal de me couvrir avec la couverture que Damon me donnait.  
Il s'assit sur le canapé a son tour et posa mes jambes sur lui.

**- Tu ne vas pas dormir ?** Lui demandais-je.

**- Aller jusqu'à ma chambre avoisinante a celle de Stephan pour l'entendre ronchonner toute la nuit ? Non merci.**

Je lui souris affectueusement et me leva rapidement.

**- Pousses-toi. On va mettre le canapé en lit.**

**- Oula ! Mademoiselle veut que je dorme avec elle ? Ce serait-elle dévergondé ?** ricana-t-il.

**- Arrête tes bêtises, on va dormir ensemble comme deux personnes adultes sans que tu ne tentes quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu dormes assis.** Lui répondis-je amusé par son comportement pendant qu'il dépliait le canapé.

Damon enleva sa chemise et son jean et je senti malgré moi mes joues chauffer, même si je sais qu'il n'en verrait rien grâce à ma nouvelle nature. Je m'installais sous la couverture et le contempla attentivement. Je me rendis compte a cet instant qu'il était très beau, sa musculature tellement différente de Stephan mais pourtant tout aussi sexy, son regard bleu azur qui me faisait un effet a ce moment indescriptible. Gêné je détachais mon regard de lui pendant qu'il s'installait a mes côtés sous la couverture.

**- Aller viens,** me dit-il en ouvrant son bras pour que je puisse me caler contre lui. Suspicieuse j'hésitais avant qu'il ne continue. **« On va dormir ensemble comme deux personnes adultes sans que je ne tente quoi que ce soit. » ne t'en fait pas.**

Je ne me fis pas plus prier et vins me caler sur son torse tout en respirant son odeur enivrante.

Il me caressait le dos tendrement de son bras qui m'encerclait. Si je ne trouvais pas le sommeil rapidement ce serait moi qui irais tenter quelque chose. Je pris une grande inspiration et essaya vainement de me vider l'esprit. Sans façon. J'aurais un cœur il tambourinerait contre ma poitrine menaçant de sortir a chacun de ses gestes. Comme si ce n'était pas assez pour mon pauvre corps sans défense je le sentis se pencher pour embrasser le haut de mon front. Les frissons me parcouraient de toute part.

**- Tu jubile hein ?** Chuchotais-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais se contenta de rire silencieusement avant de resserrer son étreinte affectueusement. J'étendis alors mon bras sur son torse d'un geste possessif et le sommeil me happa sans que je ne puisse rien faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain un léger rayon de soleil c'était infiltré dans la maison et me caressait doucement le visage. Je me retournais et découvris la place a côté de moi vide. Caroline dormait toujours quant à elle. Je pris donc l'initiative de préparer rapidement un café avant de filer avec elle. Intérieurement j'étais soulagée qu'il ne soit pas la a mon réveil. Je n'aurais pas su comment réagir. En contre partit aucune trace de Stephan, j'espérais seulement qu'il ne nous ai pas vu Damon et moi cette nuit, non qu'on ait fait quelque chose d'immoral mais j'ai quand même préféré dormir avec son frère qu'avec lui. Je massais mes tempes nerveusement pendant que le café coulait dans les deux tasses.

**- Tu regrettes ?**

Je me retournais vivement pour faire face a Caroline.

**- Je n'ai rien a regretter, donc non.**

**- Vous étiez mignon tous les deux.** S'amusa-t-elle. **Tu aurais vu son regard se poser sur toi…**

**- Arrête tu veux. Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien entre nous. C'est un très bon ami et ça reste là.**

**- Peut-être mais moi à ce que j'en dit … Enfin, Stephan ne t'a jamais regarder comme ça non plus. Et crois moi je n'aurais jamais pensé parler un jour de Damon comme ça.**

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de poser les deux tasses face a nous.

**- Réfléchit c'est tout … Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour vous deux.**

**- Caroline !** m'exclamais-je d'un ton plein de reproche.

Elle leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition et bu son café d'une traite avant de prendre ses clé de voiture. Je fis de même et posa les tasses dans l'évier avant de les laver.

**- Tu as vu Stephan ?** Lui demandais-je sans sourciller durant ma tâche.

**- Oh je l'ai entendu ronchonner avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Aller dépêche-toi qu'on aille nous aussi en prendre une, j'ai l'impression de sentir le fauve alcoolisé.**

**- Ce n'est pas une impression !** riais-je en lui envoyant le torchon dans la figure.

**- Hey !** protesta la blonde avant de me le renvoyer avec autant de vigueur.

Je mis mon manteau avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée suivit de mon amie et nous tombèrent nez a nez avec Damon, sac de croissant a la main et sourire enjôleur sur son beau visage.

**- Spécialités françaises ?**

**- Désolé Damon mais il faut qu'on y aille.** Je passerais dans l'après midi pour voir comment va Stephan !

Je lui fit une bise sur la joue tout en nous précipitant vers la voiture de Car'.

**- Hey ! mais je ne vais pas manger ca tout seul !** S'exclama le ténébreux vampire derrière nous.

**- Gardes-en pour tout a l'heure !** Criais-je.

Caroline démarra et au bout de quelques minutes me déposa chez moi avant de partir a son tour.

Je montais les escaliers menant a ma chambre en vitesse pour chopper quelques fringues à la vas vite afin de me diriger vers ma douche.  
Jeremy n'était pas là, surement chez Bonnie. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille aussi au plus vite, pour que l'on puisse essayer de trouver une bonne raison a ma nouvelle force. Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'y penser réellement et cela m'inquiétais quelque peu. On s'était téléphoné toutes les deux un peu plus tôt et elle m'avais fait savoir qu'elle cherchait dans tous les bouquins qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Je repensais avec un demi sourire aux lèvres, a Katherine et me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de si croustillant a nous dire… Surement rien de bien important après tout, sinon la connaissant elle aurait bien plus insisté.

Et Stephan … Comment avais-je pu un seul instant me douter qu'il continuait son régime animal ? Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise de Klaus, On l'avait sevré, il avait l'air d'aller bien, comment n'ai-je pas pu plus me soucier de son cas, être a ses côtés dans cette épreuve… Je commençais sérieusement a regretter la distance que l'on s'était inconsciemment imposés tous les deux.

A la fin de ma douche je me préparais tranquillement avant de prendre mon sac et mes clés de voiture pour partir direction la maison de ma sorcière bien aimée.  
A peine eu-je le temps de sonner a sa porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Bonnie mi inquiète, mi heureuse.  
Elle me laissa rentré et je m'installais sur le canapé a côté de Jeremy après lui avoir fait une bise sur la joue.

**- On t'attendait Elena. J'ai déjà commencé a chercher dans les bouquins de ma grand-mère mais cela ne sert strictement a rien, il faudrait trouver des archives de tes ancêtres peut-être, ou en discuter avec de vieux vampires, ou encore …**

**- Et stop,** rigolais-je devant une bonnie toute affolée.** C'est pas forcément pressé non plus. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas maîtriser ma force ou autre. Ca ne s'est produit qu'hier après tout.**

**- Il faut peut-être que tu trouves Katherine ? Non ? Après tout ça a peut-être un rapport avec la lignée Petrova ?**

**- Possible oui Jeremy, je passe voir Damon tout a l'heure de toute façon. Je lui demanderais de l'appeler.**

Nous continuions à parler de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je me décide de les laisser en paix et repartir au manoir pour voir Stephan.  
Je frappais doucement à la porte de la chambre de ce dernier. Un grognement me répondit par l'affirmative. Je m'immisçais alors dans la pièce doucement et m'installa sur son lit king size. Il était assis la tête entre ses mains crispées et ne daigna pas lever le regard vers moi.  
Je soupirais tout en passant une main réconfortante derriere son dos.

-** Personne ne t'en veux Stephan. Vraiment ! J'avoue que ça ne m'a pas fait plus plaisir que ça d'apprendre que tu carburais toujours au sang humain mais le mal est déjà fait de toute façon. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.**

**- Je m'en veux a moi d'être aussi faible Elena. De ne pas pouvoir me contrôler et de mettre des vies en danger tous les jours. Je ne veux pas devenir ce monstre que j'ai essayé de garder caché si longtemps.**

**- Qui te demande de le cacher ? Si on essayait justement de le laisser sortir mais de le contenir pour éviter des morts ? C'est un entrainement c'est sur mais a trois on peut y arriver tu ne crois pas ?**

Stephan se leva et se dégagea de mon étreinte pour se diriger vers sa fenêtre.

**- Je ne sais pas. Et surtout je ne veux pas que tu assistes a ça. A cette faiblesse.**

**- Arrête de me considérer comme un petit être fragile Stephan !** M'énervais-je a présent.** J'ai bien vu a quoi tu ressemblais pendant tes moments de « transe » et je ne suis plus quelqu'un a protéger je peux me débrouiller toute seule maintenant.**

**- Laisse-moi y réfléchir.** Finit-t-il d'un ton assez froid.

**- Je sens que tu t'éloignes de moi de plus en plus alors que je ne cherche qu'a t'aider.**

Un long silence se posa entre nous dans l'attente de sa réponse. Sans vouloir attendre plus longtemps je partie vexée de sa non réaction.  
Damon était dans le salon un énième verre de bourbon à la main. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre une pochette de sang dans le frigo.

**- Il est vide.** M'interrompit Damon. **Stephan a du fouiner par-là récemment.**

**- C'est pas vrai.** Soufflais-je dépitée. **Et aux vues du mécontentement du conseil face à la disparition de plusieurs poches de sang de l'hôpital il faut aller les chercher encore plus loin. Super !**

Je m'affalais lourdement sur le canapé a ses côtés.

**- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec lui… Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Mieux que « the bambi's blood ».**

**- Hmm …**

**- Aller, ça va lui passer tu verras**. Me dit-il en me rapprochant de lui à l'aide de son bras.

On entendit une porte claqué en haut et Stephan descendre les escaliers précipitamment pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée sans un regard vers nous.  
Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir mais tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un apparemment.

**- Hello Stephi ! Ou vas-tu comme ça ?**

Katherine bien sûr. Tant mieux au final je pourrais lui parler. Damon se leva et s'approcha du hall d'entrée pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.  
Stephan grogna et la laissa entrée d'un air dédaigneux.


	6. Chapter 6

Nous étions à présent tous assis dans le salon, attendant patiemment que Katherine commence à parler. Bonnie et Caroline nous avaient rejoint avec Jer', Matt et Tyler.

**- Bon tu actives Katherine ?** M'impatientais-je.

**- Ne cherche pas a être désagréable avec moi futile double, tu perdras tout le temps a ce jeu là.**

Je me renfrognais et attendit qu'elle veuille expliquer la raison de sa venue.

**- Bon si je vous ai tous rassemblé ici c'est pas pour vous apprendre a coudre. on a un problème…**

**- Autre que notre Stephan en folie?** La coupa Damon sournoisement.

Katherine lui lança un regard glacial suivit de son frère et la brune reprit tranquillement.

**- Il y a un nouvel arrivant a Mystic Fall's. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne sait pas se contrôler. Encore moins que Stephy. Vous avez regardez les infos au moins?** S'exaspéra t'elle devant nos têtes.** Ils ne parlent que de ces meurtres à la télé. Mots clés : Morsures, déchiquetés, grosse perte de sang … Et j'en passe. On est d'accord sur l'origine de la personne.**

**- Ma mère ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est bizarre.** Songea Caroline .

**- Je sais pas mais ce n'est pas tout.** Katherine se leva et sortit de sa veste en cuir un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à Damon. **Il y avait ça hier soir sur le pare-brise de ta voiture.**

Damon déplia le bout de papier et lit a haute voix :

**- « Je t'ai retrouvé … Que le jeu commence ! »**

**- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça peux être ? quelqu'un qui pourrais t'en vouloir ?**

**- Mon pauvre petit hybride,** la terre entière m'en veut de mes faits et gestes.

**- C'est sur que ça ne va pas être facile de savoir qui c'est !** ironisa Stephan.

**- On va attendre que cette personne vienne a nous, c'est notre territoire après tout. On est plus fort tous ensemble et on connait Mystic Fall's comme notre poche.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous dit que l'on peut te faire confiance Kathy ?** Demandais-je. **Et surtout que tu veuille nous aider ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va y perdre encore ?**

**- Je suis pas là pour vous nuire. On est tous dans la même galère. Si on ne neutralise pas cette personne le conseil des fondateurs va pointer le bout de son nez et il nous trouvera pour faire la plus magnifique des exterminations. Vous devriez être content pour une fois que je ne sauve pas que ma peau. D'ailleurs ça reste une option …**

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Cela rajoutait encore un problème de plus à la longue liste. Forcément on avait réussi a se « débarrasser » de Klaus. C'était bien trop beau pour que tout reste calme. Encore et toujours des ennuis. Cette ville nous portait la poisse.

Katherine se releva pour partir du manoir mais je l'interceptai avant qu'elle ne sorte.

**- J'ai à te parler.** Mon double me regarda dédaigneuse, puis poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel en voyant que je ne cèderais pas.

**- Bien … Je t'écoute.**

**- Hier … Il y a eu un problème avec Stephan…**

**- Ca je sais bien, mais encore ?**

**- Damon n'a pas réussis a le retenir tout seul, alors je suis allé l'aidé. Et bizarrement je me suis trouvé une force surhumaine… Enfin, encore plus surhumaine que d'habitude. J'ai réussi à le maitriser toute seule…**

**- La Forza Dei Petrova …** Murmura-t-elle.

**- Quoi ?**

**- La force des Petrova. Je n'ai jamais connue cette force. Elle ne touche que très peu de personne de notre lignée. A ma connaissance seul deux femmes, dont toi, l'ont. C'est une force légitime, pour les vampires purs qui n'ont rien à ce reproché. Tu comprends le pourquoi du comment je ne l'ai pas eu.** Sourit-elle.

Je le lui rendis et fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**- Tu as dit deux femmes. C'est qui la deuxième ?**

**- Je ne connais pas toute notre lignée, Mais le seul truc que je sais c'est que très peu d'entre nous est devenu vampire. Et à mon avis la deuxième personne n'était pas Isobel.**

Je ne répondis pas songeuse tandis que Katherine ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

**- Ah j'oubliais…** Elle farfouilla dans sa besace et me tendit quelques poches de sang.** J'ai cru entendre que vous étiez a court.**

Elle n'en dit pas plus et après m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire s'enfuit par la porte. Tout en me dirigeant vers le frigo pour les déposer a l'intérieur je repensais a ce qu'elle m'avait dit.  
Ca me faisait tout drôle d'avoir une conversation tel quelle avec Katherine. Et j'étais presque sûre qu'elle avait un bon fond. Elle n'avait simplement pas fait les bon choix.  
Je me retournais vers le salon et observa Damon pendant que tout le monde étaient pleine conversation sur la nouvelle que venait de nous balancer mon double.  
Il regardait son verre songeur la bouche crispée. Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'il se doutait de qui se cachait derrière ce mot.  
Après quelques minutes de plus les autres partirent et nous laissèrent, Damon et moi seuls.

Nous étions posés dans la cuisine face à nos cafés. Le silence régnait mais était tout autant reposant face à la nouvelle que l'on venait d'apprendre.

**- Dis-moi qui c'est cette fameuse personne Damon.** Lui lançais-je de but en blanc.

**- Si seulement moi-même je le savais …**

**- Si je te connaissais si peu j'aurais déjà lâché l'affaire.**

**- Eh bien lâche là parce que je ne suis au courant de rien.** Damon posa sa tasse sur la table assez brutalement et parti de la cuisine.

Sa réaction ne me surprenait pas le moins du monde, seulement je pensais qu'il me ferait plus confiance que ça. Pour moi on pouvait se confier l'un a l'autre et on se faisait confiance mutuellement. Je laisserais ma vie entre ses mains.  
A mon tour je finis ma tasse et alla le rejoindre dans le salon.  
Il était dos à moi et je le sentais tendu.

**- Je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est Elena, tout simplement parce que j'ai trop d'ennemis dans le monde entier.**

**- Dans ce cas, on a plus qu'a attendre que cette personne ce manifeste. En espérant que face a Klaus c'est un agneau.**

**- Ca ne pourra jamais être pire soit dit en passant.**

**- Je sais Damon mais j'ai peur. On avait pas assez a gérer avec Stephan qu'il fallait encore que quelque chose nous tombe dessus. Quand est ce qu'on sera tranquille ? Qu'on pourra vivre paisiblement comme des personnes normales ?**

**- On ne pourra jamais vivre comme ça, parce qu'on n'est pas normaux.** Rigola le beau brun.

**- C'est pas faux. Mais ça serais tellement reposant.**

Damon s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il me déposa un doux baisé sur le front tout en me caressant les cheveux.

**- Quand tout sera finit je t'emmènerais quelques temps loin d'ici. Un petit voyage entre ami sans Stephan l'éventreur, sans psychopathes qui nous veulent notre peau, sans blondie ni notre sorcière bien aimée. Juste nous deux seuls au monde. Et ça c'est une promesse.**

Il me dégagea doucement de son étreinte et prit mon visage en coupe en caressant mes pommettes de ses pouces.  
J'étais émue de ce qu'il venait de me dire et en aucun cas je ne voulais gâcher ce moment en disant ce que je pensais actuellement.

Je plongeais donc mes yeux dans les siens, azurs, et inconsciemment rapprocha mon visage. Sa respiration caressait mes lèvres légèrement tremblantes.  
Je fermais les yeux désireuse qu'il fasse le premier pas, mais il préféra mettre mes nerfs a dur épreuve en penchant son visage vers mon cou. Il y déposa un baisé, puis un autre en remontant ma jugulaire, et un de plus sur ma joue. Son sourire en coin était déposé sur ses lèvres quand il entendit ma respiration se saccader. Ne pouvant plus attendre j'attrapai son visage pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

Elles n'eurent que le temps de s'effleurer puisque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracas.  
Nous nous séparâmes brusquement sous le regard appuyé de Stephan.

**- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi voyons,** grogna-t-il.

Damon qui avait déjà commencé a fulminé alors qu'on nous dérangeait, finit par exploser.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ? Pauvre Stephan ! Il a toute la misère du monde à porter sur ses petites épaules si frêles. Laisse-moi te dire que tu n'entendras pas ça de ma bouche. Tu commences à nous gonfler avec tes sauts d'humeurs bidon. Tu la jette comme une mal propre quelques minutes auparavant et tu voudrais qu'elle continue à être à tes pieds comme un bon petit toutou ? Elle en est capable mais je ne la laisserais pas faire. Je ne la laisserais pas se détruire plus qu'elle n'est en train de le faire pour toi Brother. Elle a besoin de toi, de ta compréhension, et tu es infoutu de lui donner. Alors soit tu bouges tes fesses ou soit tu bouges tout court et tu la laisse partir.**

**- T'as finit ?** Demanda Stephan dédaigneux.

**- Pas encore.**

A peine Damon eu prononcé ces deux derniers mots qu'il lui décocha un coup de poing magistral qui envoya valser Stephan contre le mur qui s'ébranla.

**- Damon! Arrête, tu vois bien qu'il est pas lui-même!** criais-je, Choqué en me précipitant vers Stephan pour le relever. Grossière erreur… Damon me regarda furibond et en partant il crachat :

**- Justement, tu le découvre Elena. Là il est lui-même .**

Puis il partit en claquant la porte d'entrée a son tour.

Je n'arrivais pas a réagir, je regardais la porte maintenant close impuissante, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Sans m'en rendre compte je lâchais Stephan et me précipita derrière Damon pour le retrouver et m'excuser de mon comportement précédent. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir alors que je commençais tout juste a comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre nous, et ce que je ressentais pour lui. Cet homme qui me faisait vibrer. Et que j'aimais profondément…


	7. Chapter 7

**Et me revoilà mes chers Lecteurs pour un nouveaux chapitre. Un peu court certes mais c'est pour mettre en haleine ! ;)**

**J'attends vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas surtout ! Et toutes critiques sont les bienvenues.**

**Bonne Lecture a vous. XOXO**

* * *

**Point de vue ?******

J'observais maintenant depuis 45 minutes sa maison, Ressemblante à toutes les autres maisons avoisinantes mais avec pourtant plusieurs particularités qui faisait que ça ne pouvait être que la sienne.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais posté là devant. Je savais simplement qu'il était là chez elle… Je ne pouvais rien y faire… En fait si, si je le voulait vraiment je le décapiterais et le sortirais de chez elle plus vite qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Mais quel serais son jugement à mon égard après. Elle l'aimait lui, pas moi mais lui. Et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'elle essaie de m'apprécier un peu plus. Même le bracelet que je lui avait offert, même cette magnifique robe ne pouvait rien y faire. J'avais fait beaucoup trop de mal autour d'elle pour pouvoir avoir ne serais-ce qu'un regard aimable.

Si je me concentrais bien je pouvais entendre sa voix, et celle de l'autre aussi. Mais je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre les mots doux qu'ils pouvaient se lancer.  
Le bruit du vent sur les feuilles du noisetier au-dessus de moi était apaisant. Les oiseaux virevoltaient autour de moi, pour eux apparemment je n'étais pas une menace.  
Le soleil me faisais profiter de sa douceur sur ma peau. La rue quant à elle était déserte. On était dimanche je suis d'accord mais Mystic Falls n'est vraiment pas une ville mouvementé quel que soit le jour de la semaine. Mis à part les attaques quotidiennes de vampires. Surtout en ce moment. Le taux avait augmenté brusquement. Je me demandais bien qui cela pouvait être. Mais je ne m'en formalisa pas plus et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la petite maison et y déposa une lettre. Mon écriture ornait sa devanture. En me relevant je posais mes doigts sur sa porte, presque en espérant qu'elle l'ouvre et qu'elle me voit en me lançant son plus beau sourire. A la place je me contenta de secouer la tête et de sonner à sa porte avant de disparaître a pleine vitesse. Ne laissant de ma trace que la simple lettre posté contre son mur.

Point de vue Caroline.

Tyler était penché sur mon ordinateur en train d'essayer de le refaire fonctionner avant que je ne m'énerve purement et simplement.  
Cela faisait maintenant une heure que j'essayais de commander les nouvelles chaussures de mes rêves sur internet quand il a planté comme ça me laissant juste énervée.  
Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre en fulminant pour la énième fois. Pauvre Tyler, il était vraiment patient avec moi, j'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir a mes côtés. J'aurais été à sa place je serais partie depuis longtemps au lieu de sortir avec une dingue pareille que moi . Mais c'est peut être ça qui lui plait justement ? Je ne sais pas. En plus de ça la sonette de ma maison viens de retentir ce qui me coupa de mes réflexions.

- Je reviens je vais voir qui c'est.

- Hum. Me répondit mon beau brun absorbé dans des fichiers trop intellectuels pour moi.

Je me précipitais dans les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte.

Personne. Je fronçais alors les sourcils et m'avança sur le pas de la porte pour regarder a droite et à gauche dans la rue. J'aimais pas ça du tout…

Je fis demi-tour pour rentrer quand je vis sur le seuil une lettre avec une magnifique écriture sur le dessus. Je savais très bien qui ça pouvait être. Je la pris délicatement entre mes doigts et la fit tourner pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

_Caroline,_

Je t'adresse cette lettre pour te dire que tu es conviée toi et tes amis à notre réception ce soir au manoir Mikaelson.  
Avec tout mon respect et mon affection,  
Klaus.

Bref net et précis. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Il ne s'étalait jamais dans ses sentiments et c'était d'ailleurs un de ses traits de personnalité qui me frustrait. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi. Alors que pour ma part c'était évident. Quand je suis en sa présence il m'attire dangereusement. C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne peux me permettre de me laisser aller. Comment réagirais les autres s'ils l'apprenaient ? S'ils apprenaient que je convoitais le plus dangereux des hybrides, celui qui nous a fait plus de mal qu'autre chose… Et Tyler ? Je n'ai en aucun cas envie et besoin de vivre un triangle amoureux. Sans compter qu'il faudrait que je le cache et a Tyler et à Klaus.  
Mon choix s'arrêtera là. Ce sera Tyler. Mon choix sera et restera Tyler. Ca ferais beaucoup trop de mal sinon…

- Mon cœur ? C'était qui ?

Je repris mes esprits vite fait.

- Personne Ty' Juste une lettre de Klaus qui nous invite a sa réception ce soir. Qui nous invite tous.

Je l'entendis grogner à l'étage et souris malgré moi.

Je pris alors mon portable et décida de prévenir tout le monde.


End file.
